I don't hate it
by zeues0817
Summary: The night before they all left Sindria, Alibaba asked his master to go drinking with him just to complain about Aladdin being so cold hearted and distant. So what happens that night is more than just venting out one's anger.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic might contain spoilers. This is a yaoi fic. Don't read if you don't like. You've been warned.

Rating: M

Pair: Sharrkan x Alibaba Saluja

A/n: The pair this time was requested by my editor/proof reader. AHAHA… So here goes… hope you guys enjoy!

"Urgh! My head hurts! What the hell just happened last night? Ngghh." Alibaba thought to himself as he rubs his head whilst walking towards the training ground in the castle where he is suppose to meet his master.

And as soon as he step in the open field with nothing but cream colored thick Corinthian columns surrounding them, there stood a man with platinum white hair facing the other side waving his sword. It was Sharrkan, the master swordsman of Sindria, one of King Sinbad's household vessel user and one of his eight generals. A title fitting for the man he respects.

"Shisho! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Alibaba greeted.

"Yo Alibaba! I didn't think you will wake up this early." Sharrkan said as he turned around and waived his hand at his disciple.

Puzzled, Alibaba tilted his head a bit and asked, "What do you mean, Shisho?"

"A-re? Don't you have a head ache or something? Infact, doesn't your body hurt at all?" Sharrkan asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Mmm.. Now that you mentioned it, my head really hurts. And my lower body is aching so much I can't even stand up straight." Alibaba answered as he rubs his back and stretches.

Sharrkan sighed and pointed his finger at Alibaba with a 'what do you expect face' and said, "Sigh! Don't you remember anything? You were totally smashed last night."

"What do you mean Shisho? I have no recollection of what happened last night? Please make it clear. My body and head really hurts." Alibaba asked as he continued to rub his head.

Seeing as Alibaba seems to be preoccupied, Sharrkan has decided to tease the young lad. He swiftly approached Alibaba from behind and whispered in his ear in his low soft voice and said, "You were actually fantastic last night, Alibaba-kun."

That low voice actually made Alibaba shudder. He spoke, awkwardly as he tried to turn away from his master, "S—shi-sho? Wha-t're you doing?"

*thump *thump… Alibaba can hear his heart beating loudly. Why? His master only spoke to him but why is heart beating so fast? Why is he so nervous? All this weird thoughts came in and Alibaba is fidgeting.

Amused by Alibaba's reactions, Sharrkan could not help but tease the lad further. He approached the boy silently and teasingly said, "Nee, want me to tell you what happened last night?"

Alibaba heard another loud thump… he gulped and prepared himself as he listens to his master's story.

…. "Shiiiiiishooooo! Aladdin is sooooooooo mean. *hic." Alibaba whines as he slumps his head hard in the wooden table. "He decided everything on his own. *hic."

A man sitting beside him gulped a mouthful of wine and slammed the goblet back at the table then sighed. He laid back on the couch with his head tilting lazily and spoke, "Sigh…. And I was thinking why the hell you invited me for a drink was just so you can complain. Sheesh."

"Datte… Shiiiiishoooo…. Aladdin wa… Aladdin wa…. *hic"

"Hai! Hai! Wakatta!" was what the man said as he ruffles Alibaba's hair. He thought, 'Damn! He's totally drunk!' ….

And by the time the story ended, Alibaba was blushing like mad. He was so embarrassed that he could not believe he acted like that, an 18 year old prince like him, whining and sobbing just because his 13 year old best friend decided to part ways with him. He clamps his fists and bowed his head and said, "Please forgive me Master! I didn't mean to be such an embarrassment. I- I swear… I'm not gonna drink sake ever again!"

Surprised as he saw Alibaba makes a promise and bows his head apologetically to him. He could not help it but laugh. Sharrkan laughed at the young prince and said, "Ahahaha.. You don't have to make such a promise. Drinking sake is just a part of life. I'd say it's normal to get drowned in sake if you gulped all bottles at once. Even I get drunk! Ahahaha… Joking aside, personally, I think it was a good thing that you drink when you have problems. It helps you say things that you normally don't wanna say. And you're just a bad liar, Alibaba."

"Sh-Shi-sho…." Alibaba whines as he blushes. So as he watches his master makes fun of him, Alibaba came to realize something. He immediately asked, "A-re…. Shisho? I would understand that my head ache is due to the sake but I don't get why my lower body hurts. It's not like I got into a fight last night, did I? I mean… I think something's missing in your story."

Amazed, Sharrkan did not expect Alibaba to notice that he left out a few pieces of from his story. He looked at the young lad's golden eyes that were staring back at him, innocently waiting for an answer. He sighed and walked closer towards Alibaba. His eyes met the lad's golden orbs. As he continued to stare at them, his face slowly closes in. For a few seconds, their bodies are just a few centimeters apart and he felt wet slick lips touch his. He kissed him, his student. He closes his eyes and like a grownup, he calmly pulls away from Alibaba like it was nothing. By the time he opens his eyes once more, he saw Alibaba's shocked expression. He stared at those golden eyes of his pupil once more and found himself attracted to the boy.

Just as soon as Alibaba snapped out of his daze, he felt Sharrkan's lips touch his once more. This time, he tried to push his master away but was unable too. Sharrkan push his body towards the lad, closing in the few centimeters between them as he slowly deepens the kiss. Alibaba squirms as he felt his master's tongue intrude in his mouth, exploring his cavern. This elicited muffled moans from the young lad.

It was a long kiss. For what Alibaba thought to be a few minutes were in fact just a few seconds in reality. And as soon as Sharrkan pulls away from the kiss, he licks the saliva that is dripping down on Alibaba's lips to his chin. He teasingly said, "You were also wonderful last night, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba's face turned red. He was blushing up to his ears as he tries to push his master's body away from him. He then answered, "Sh-Shisho? What're you talking about? W-What were you doing?"

"Hmm.. Oh! Didn't you want to know what happened last night? I figured that it was best to show you rather than you just listen to the story." Sharrkan replied as he slowly slips his hands in Alibaba's waist.

Fidgeting, Alibaba answered, "What're you saying?"

"Let me show you then." And with a grin, Sharrkan grabbed Alibaba's right hand and pulls him closer. He planted another of those long winded kisses as he skillfully plays with Alibaba's tongue eliciting sweet moans from the young prince.

As his right hand is busy holding Alibaba's waist, his left hand… now… slowly glides through Alibaba's clothing, slowly feeling a bit of the lad's skin. Sharrkan swiftly removes the red waist band letting Alibaba's pants become loose. His hand gradually found its way inside Alibaba's pants and quickly grabbed Alibaba's member that made Aliababa jerk.

"Sh-Shisho…. P-pleas…e ….. s-top. Mmnng.." Alibaba said in between his breath as he now feels Sharrkan's hands gently stroking him.

Seeing his student's face all red, Sharrkan found himself getting more and more attracted to the boy. And he can no longer restrain himself. He immediately ripped the boy off of his clothing, tugging down the boy's pants as he pushed Alibaba to the ground.

"W-wait! Shi-sho…." Even before Alibaba was able to finish what he's suppose to say, he found himself in all fours atop the trail of grass on the training ground.

"Are you ready then…. Alibaba-kun?" Sharrkan whispered in his ear as he lowers his body to embrace him.

"Shi-sho…. Wa-it…. St-op….. AAAAAAHHH.." Alibaba screamed as he felt something entered him. 'No-no way…. How can this be…happening?' He thought. Alibaba tensed briefly before forcing himself to relax.

Once inside the young prince, Sharrkan stopped briefly to let him adjust. "Heh…. I guess there's still some of my fluid inside you. I'm surprise that you didn't realize what we did last night. You weren't even able to clean yourself thoroughly this morning." Sharrkan said derisively. "Thanks to that, I was able to enter you this time so easily unlike last night." And he grins.

"Pl-ease… mngghh.. Sh-Shisho… Nggg…i-it hurts… St-o…AAAAhhh" Alibaba's back arched as the swordsman hit his prostate in the second thrust.

Immediately, Sharrkan pulled out until just the tip of his erection remained inside the lad's tight hole and thrusting back inside him aiming for the boy's prostate. He wrapped his hand around the younger one's leaking erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

The thrusts were fast, hard, and steady. Alibaba was utterly lost as Sharrkan keeps hammering into his sweet spot. His stomach now tightening as his master's thrusts grew more savage. Sharrkan knew Alibaba was hurting by how hard he was driving inside him but there was little care about that left in him when Alibaba is squeezing him so strongly, sucking him inside. And he carefully kept Alibaba's mouth covered as he screwed him senseless until screams of pleasure come running.

Alibaba felt the pleasurable heat that coursed through his body pool in his belly and dug his nails into the wild grass, clutching. Thoughts came in, 'Why? Why is Shisho doing this? Why does it feel so good? I-I can't stop!' and whilst lost in his own thoughts he moaned loudly, screaming in pleasure, "AAAAhhhh…" And still in all fours, Alibaba tried to turn his head around to look at his master's face and said, "Shi-Shisho…I….I'm sta-rting to fe-el weird. I…. Ngghh.."

Sharrkan could not help but hug the boy beneath him. He quickly turned Alibaba over and laid him on his back as he continued to thrust inside the boy. Now, that Alibaba lays on the grass and facing his master, he could not help but feel even more embarrassed to let his master see him in such a mess. He squirms and immediately covers his face with his arms when he heard his master talk.

"Th-at's not good. You have to let me see you-r face." Sharrkan said in between his breath as he slowly removes Alibaba's arms from his face.

What he saw was a beat red face of a young prince writhing in pleasure. Crying out loudly, mingled with a desperate sob, Alibaba came all over himself, his whole body tightening and cramping. He engaged another passionate kiss with the boy and this time, Alibaba joined him. Willingly, Alibaba circles his tongue around Sharrkan's mouth as Sharrkan did the same. Their eyes staring at each other as their lips gently pulls away from the other and with just a thin line of saliva keeping them together they both reach their peak. Alibaba came. His own cum splattered atop of his stomach as he arches his back, moaning. And just about at the same time, Sharrkan let out a muffled groan as he released into the smaller boy, clenching his teeth together.

Panting and out of breath, Sharrkan pulls away from Alibaba sitting besides the lad covering Alibaba's body with his own robes. Alibaba quietly lay on the grass, wiping his tears away as he tries to sit up and pulls the robe to his shoulders. Silence fell between the two. For mere seconds, Sharrkan could not help but gently ruffled the lad's hair again and said, "Sorry. Even if you hated it I do not regret what I did. You can hate me all your life and try to forget what happened but I won't." He looked at the boy with sincerity in his eyes.

Alibaba was taken aback. He could not believe what just happened between him and his master. He could not believe it actually happened twice. He can't believe what his master is saying to him right now. And he cannot believe that he actually did not hate what happened. Alibaba looked away from Sharrkan's eyes and blushed, he then said in low voice, "I…I don't hate it."

Sharrkan was surprised. Did he just hear it right? Alibaba didn't hate it. Does that mean that Alibaba practically liked it? Now he doesn't know what to say or feel. All Sharrkan did was pull the young prince towards him again, hugged him tightly and kissed him once more. It was a brief kiss. Sharrkan then whispered, "You are so darn cute!"

END

A/n: OKAY! I ended it in that scene. I can't think of any other endings for this one. And I know that Alibaba's age was mentioned in the series and if I am not mistaken he really was 18. As for Aladdin, I don't think it was mentioned. I'm guessing he's around 13 or 15 yrs old from the 1st season. So I'm not really sure. I guess he's 15. But looking at his character and height he's around 13 so I used 13 years old instead. And it suits him better.


End file.
